


Drowning in Darkness

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post Movie, The Boys Lived, implied depression, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: She knew what he was, and she didn't care. She was drowning, and she could only hope he'd save her, whatever form that saving came in.
Relationships: Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Saviors at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place Post-Movie, with the boys having survived the attack/battle (Max did NOT), and is set in modern-day because...it's easier to write than the '80s, I guess?  
> Italics are Mina's thoughts.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Implied Self-Harm, Heavily Implied Abuse, maybe partially shown?

My arms stung; the fabric of my sleeves brushed against the cuts that were only hours old. The shallow wounds that were only just barely healing were nothing compared to the scars on my back; some weren't even _scars_ yet. I ignored the pain radiating from my back and arms with practiced ease, gripping the strap of my bag tighter.

I spotted a guy with his nose buried in his phone, texting. A brief smirk flashed onto my face before I schooled my expression. He seemed to be using his peripheral vision pretty well, as he did not bump into anyone; he even managed to avoid a head-on collision with an alternative styled teenager. However, he was indeed one hundred percent distracted with his phone. Very casually, I strode towards the guy on his phone. I made myself look absolutely awestruck as I stared at the ocean instead of looking where I was going. I ‘bumped’ into the guy hard enough for him to drop his phone as he staggered backwards from the impact.

The guy immediately scowled. “What the fuck?!” He threw his arms out, as if to emphasize his frustration.

I forced an embarrassed smile. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” I stooped to quickly pick up his phone, handing it back to him, tone innocent as I spoke again, “Are you okay?”

He scoffed, yanking his phone from my hands. “Watch where you’re going next time.” He studied his phone to make sure it wasn’t damaged.

I offered another smile. “You betcha man. See you around.” I gave a slight wave before walking away.

I gave a quick peek over my shoulder to find that he had immediately resumed his texting, continuing on his way. I finally allowed the embarrassed smile to be replaced with a mischievous smirk as I put more distance between us. When I felt comfortable with the distance, I fished out a dark brown leather wallet from my jacket, checking its contents. Credit cards, drivers license, some tech firm business card, and approximately two-hundred dollars in cash. _Score_ I smirked wider as I pocketed the cash, dropping the wallet in the nearest bin.

I nearly stopped in place when I heard a dark chuckle somewhere to my left. My head whipped that way, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary; just the usual sea of people pushing past one another to get to wherever their hearts desired. Slightly confused and now a little wary, I resumed my hunt for distracted patrons.

It wasn't difficult to slip between the people of the Boardwalk, lifting wallets from their person. I pocketed any cash I found and tossed the wallets either in the nearest trashcans or on the ground, moving on without the people ever even noticing their wallet was gone until it was too late. However, every time I swiped a wallet, pocketbook, or purse, I caught a flash; wild patch jacket, leopard print, safety pins, or total black. Each time, they would disappear before I could get a good look at them. Either my mind was playing tricks on me…or I was being toyed with; I didn’t like either scenario.

I started when my phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it, Ryan’s voice immediately filtering through the speakers. I tried not to recoil from the phone as he demanded to know where I was.

“I’m at the Boardwalk, doing what you asked me to do. I’m almost done.” I hated how small my voice suddenly sounded, hated the tightening of my stomach, the way I felt like I was going to throw up at the sound of his voice.

_“I want you to meet me at the carousel, now.”_

My eyebrows furrowed and the question was out before I could stop it. “Why?”

A loud growl filtered through the speakers of the phone and I couldn’t repress the flinch. _“What did I tell you about questioning me?”_

I shuddered at the fury and menace in his voice and quickly tried to placate him, my mind flashing to what had happened earlier in the day. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t think, I’m sorry. I’ll be there as quick as I can be, I’m sorry.”

_“You’d better be Mina. I’ll be waiting. And you know how I hate to wait.”_

My stomach dropped, tightening further when he hung up. My heart pounded in my chest as I practically sprinted to the carousel. I looked around as I walked up, but I didn’t see him. I bit my lip to keep from screaming when I felt arms wrap around my waist, squeezing just tight enough to be uncomfortable.

“Good girl.” Ryan’s voice was sickeningly sweet. and it took everything I had not to shake in his arms. His lips brushed my throat and once more, I couldn’t repress my flinch. A dark chuckle, so different than the one I had heard earlier in the night echoed in my ear and I bit my lip again.

His hands slipped under my shirt and I went completely still in his arms, my mind blanking as the numbness slowly began to creep up my spine. I felt something sharp brush against my throat but the only noise to escape me was a harsh exhale. He suddenly pulled back with a growl and I blinked, partially coming back to myself with a start, not even trying to hide my confusion.

Ryan didn’t explain, but he took my arm firmly in his grip, just tight enough to hurt and I suppressed a wince; he was pressing right onto the cuts and he _knew_ it, if his dark smirk was anything to go by.

“They’re here.”

I blinked again, a slight frowning marring my face as I looked up at him, half a mind to ask who he was talking about, but being reminded of my ‘lessons’, I kept quiet. I caught a brief flash of leopard print before my eyes met dark brown. I quickly looked down, knowing the consequences of keeping eye contact with anyone. I realized that I could hear the idle engines of motorcycles; they should’ve been deafening, but with the numbness still somewhat swirling in my head, I hardly noticed.

There were voices speaking now. Ryan’s voice was harsh and grating on my ears; he sounded angry but then again, he always did. The second voice was smooth and calm, almost _cold_ , and I could’ve sworn that he was teasing Ryan. Light laughter sounded to my left, further suggesting that the smooth voice was teasing him, and I resisted the urge to look at the source of the laughter. Ryan sounded truly cold now; I couldn’t restrain my shudder as I’d heard that tone far too often.

Before I even fully comprehended it, I was being pushed and pulled like a marionette towards Ryan’s bike; he held tight to my strings. With me in front, Ryan got on behind me, his breath on the back of my neck sending my heart racing with fear; another twisted chuckle echoed in my ear and I bit back a whimper. He started his bike.

“Lead the way.”

I was confused about his cool tone and wanted to know who he was talking too, but I didn’t dare look up; all of the voices had sounded male and Ryan would flip if I so much as looked at them without his permission or direction. Two bikes suddenly became louder and clearly took off, Ryan quickly following; I heard two other bikes following.

The ride was over quickly, and I spared a brief glance at my new surroundings even as Ryan roughly yanked me off his bike. He practically threw me to the ground, and I landed on my side; thankfully we were on the beach now, so I simply landed in the sand. I was able to note that, even though the ride was short, we were pretty far down the beach as I could barely see the lights for the Boardwalk now; no one would hear us…or more specifically, me.

There were remnants of a party scattered around; alcohol, mostly beer, and a large bonfire still burning. Ryan demanded I get back up and, despite the fear I could feel slowly building, I did as he said. Still not making eye contact with anyone, I let Ryan pull me closer to the fire. When he sat down on a log, he pulled me into his lap and I went completely still, my breathing shallow as his arms wrapped around my waist; uncomfortably tight as always.

Words began to swirl around my head, but I didn’t really hear them, more focused on the cold hands slowly sliding under my shirt. My heart began to beat faster and though I could feel the panic welling up inside me, I stayed perfectly still; I’d already learned what happened if I tried to deny him.

 _Please…Please don’t do this to me in front of them. Aren’t I broken enough?_ My eyes stung with tears and I quickly blinked them away, letting the numbness creep forward to take me over. Everything around me faded, the panic and fear dissipating into complete apathy. I didn’t flinch when my long hair was pulled back to expose my throat. I didn’t even gasp when I felt teeth on the scars; I barely blinked, staring at the fire. I didn’t make a single noise as his fangs pierced my throat for the hundredth time. _Maybe he’ll kill me this time… Maybe I’ll finally be free._

Just as I began to feel dizzy with blood loss, he pulled back from my neck. If I hadn’t felt so numb, I probably would’ve sobbed in frustration. More words were exchanged, and then I was being pushed off Ryan’s lap; I expected to fall into the sand but instead, gentle hands caught my arms. To say I was startled would’ve been an understatement and I was almost pulled right out of the apathy. Before I could even focus on who was touching me, I was roughly pulled away from them by Ryan. When he tore at my shirt, ripping it clean off my body, I sank deeper into the apathy, a slight shiver wracking my body from the chilly sea breeze. Ryan turned me around, so my back was to our ‘company’ and he began speaking, pride coloring his tone; he was talking about his ‘handy-work’ no doubt.

I could feel multiple sets of eyes boring into my back studying the various scars. The hair on the back of my neck standing at attention while goosebumps trailed over my skin. Whoever Ryan had met wasn’t human either; I knew it, could sense it…. did he? My hair could have easily created a curtain to prevent them from seeing that he was feeding on me but being so drenched in my apathy, I didn’t have a clear memory of it; did I really care? _No,_ _you don’t. You just want this to end._

A growl split the air, but I didn’t budge; it wasn’t Ryan’s growl anyways. With my back to the fire, I stared silently out at the beach, looking towards the Boardwalk, still lit up like Rockefeller Center in New York City during Christmas. More growls echoed behind me and what sounded like a fight broke out. I could hear Ryan snarling in fury, but it abruptly cut off with a scream.

It was silent once more beyond the roar of the fire, which seemed even stronger than before; I could feel the heat of it on my back and I knew that if I looked up at the sky, I would see smoke billowing up from it. I didn’t move until I felt a hand wrapped in a leather glove on my shoulder and even then, I didn’t really move until the hand gently turned me around so that I was looking in the direction of the owner. I automatically dropped my eyes to the sand, but I felt the same oddly gentle touch on my chin, tilting my head up.

“You’re allowed to make eye contact with us.” It was the smooth voice from before, the one that had been teasing Ryan.

I didn’t really react to the words, my eyes unfocused and the apathy still clouding my mind. Something was being rubbed off my face with a gloved hand. The smooth voice was trying to call me back from the brink of total psychosis. I didn't really want to come back; I was free from all my worries here. Free to be immune to absolutely everything in this godforsaken world. But that voice…it pierced right through the apathy in my mind like the best damn ballad I had ever heard. I followed it back, away from the numbness.

"Hey…can you hear me? C'mon, come back to us girl…"

I hesitated before blinking and allowing my eyes to focus where the sound of his voice was coming from; my eyes met breath-taking ice blue ones that were surprisingly relieved.

He gave me a kind smile, his thumb brushing my cheek. “There you are.” His voice wasn’t cold, like it had been when he was talking to Ryan, nor teasing, but it was just as smooth and calm. I blinked again, my eyes flickering between their respective forms, taking in what they all looked like.

The one that was closest to me, other than the one that was still touching me, had long dark brown hair, equally dark brown eyes, and a jacket with a leopard patch down the right sleeve; he was tall as hell too, at least 6’4”. He flashed a brief, but dazzling smile; I merely blinked at him and continued on. There was the shortest of them, though he wasn’t really short compared to me; he was approximately 5’10” and had short blonde hair that was extremely curly with green eyes that sparked with mischief. He had a Cheshire cat grin on his face that somehow matched the jacket he was wearing, which was made of various wild patches; the grin was partially hidden behind his hand as he was chewing on the thumb of his right glove. Last but not least was the guy that was at least 6’ and looked completely dressed for the ‘80s. His long blonde hair was completely wild and would’ve fit right in at a Bon Jovi or Motley Crew concert. He wore an alternative style black jacket with coins and safety pins ordained, surprisingly neatly; his eyes were a clear blue.

My eyes flickered back to the one standing directly in front of me and, starting from the ground up, I allowed my eyes to take him in. He had black steel-capped boots on, and leather biker pants. A black trench coat, and a black shirt under that. His hands had black leather gloves covering them. His eyes - already previously mentioned as ice-blue - stood out against his platinum blonde mullet that could easily be mistaken for straight white in certain lighting; he had a subtle stubble adorning his jaw that was tempting me to caress his jawline; was it soft or rough? All four of them were quite handsome.

It was on the tip of my tongue to question them. I could feel my face twisting in my confusion. My mouth began to open but I quickly shut it with an audible click of teeth. _Maybe they didn’t save you at all, maybe they just want you to themselves._

“What he was doing to you wasn’t right.”

My eyes quickly flicked to my right, where the brunette stood. His voice had been soft, but there was a quiet fury in his tone.

“Yeah. I mean, we kill indiscriminately but we don’t torture people unless they deserve it,” Bon Jovi said.

Could…they read minds? A round of soft, dark chuckles sounded around me and I blanched as a slight pressure in my head, one I hadn’t noticed, disappeared.

“Not unless we want too. More surface level stuff unless we really push.” Platinum spoke.

My mouth opened and then closed again. I frowned, unable to help it. “But…why? Why do you care?”

“You’ve suffered enough.” Platinum released me after he spoke, stepping back.

I watched him warily even as he spoke again.

“I’m David. This is Dwayne, Marko, and Paul.” Each respective vampire nodded at me or grinned when their name was said.

I gave my own nod to each of them in turn then looked back at David, the questions I had were beginning to make my head spin. _I wonder if he’d do it, if I asked him too. Would he end it for me?_ My thoughts were interrupted when a surprisingly warm coat was draped over my shoulders. I blinked and realized that David had taken his trench coat off to cover me. Confused, grateful, and perhaps more than a little in awe, I wrapped the coat tight around me.

“C’mon. You can crash at our place.”

I barely refrained from gaping at them as they lead me to their bikes. I was helped onto the back of David’s, securing my arms around his waist. I still had so many questions but…I guess they could wait.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts a week after the end of the first one.
> 
> Also, while the original chapter said this was a David/OC story, I changed it because I realized mid-way through this chapter I made this much more of a Dwayne/OC story? I don't really... know how? It wasn't my intention, just kinda what happened, and I don't know how to change it back while keeping David even remotely in character (Which I struggle with anyway.) So I changed the story relationships so that it's now a Dwayne/OC, not a David/OC. Hope you guys don't mind too much.

I awoke just as the sun was beginning to set; I could see it slowly fading from the cavern, making the room darker and darker. I knew they would awake soon, but I also knew that I felt kind of numb, so I just laid in the bed, surrounded by pillows, nearly silent. I didn't jump or flinch when Paul and Marko entered the room, talking and laughing loudly. Dwayne was nearly silent, and I almost didn't notice him enter, but I heard him say something in response to Paul that had Marko cackling. I heard the sound of boots on stone and my eyes flicked to the curtains surrounding the bed just as David pulled them back. His eyes met mine and the numbness in my very veins began to slink away. _How do you do that?_

David's lips twitched as if he were fighting a smirk and I felt the telltale pressure that was his mind pressing into mine. I kept my eyes locked on his and let him read me. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his mind withdrew from mine as he frowned.

I blinked as I looked at him and slowly, tears gathered in my eyes. I shook my head, breaking eye contact as I tried to control my tears and breathing.

“Look at me.”

I refused, my breath hitching.

“Mina, **look at me.** ”

I felt the command curl in my mind, and I obeyed, though I didn’t want to. His ice-blue eyes were now amber, though his visage was still human.

“Is that really what you think? That you are nothing? That we’ll abandon you like your family did? That we’ll toss you away once we’re done with you?”

“YES!” I hadn’t meant to shout but I couldn’t hold it back any longer; tears began to stream down my face as I could no longer hold them back. “Yes.” The word came out in a choked whisper. “Please. Please I can’t take it any longer.”

“Why do you not end it yourself?” He seemed genuinely confused and I nearly choked on a sob.

“I tried once. He commanded that I never take my own life. Even in death, that command still holds, as he never released me from it.” I blinked a few tears from my eyes so I could see him more clearly, my breath hitching. “Please.”

“What will death give you?” he asked softly.

I slumped onto the bed as if suddenly exhausted. “Solace.” My voice was a hoarse whisper. “Acceptance…peace.”

“Oh, Mina…have we been so unkind?”

I shook my head slowly, still unable to break from his intense gaze.

“Then what is it? What feeds your darkness?”

My breath hitched again, more tears leaking from my eyes. “No one’s ever cared for me. I don’t…” I cut off to take a breath, trying to organize my thoughts, but I can’t speak the words. I feel his mind brush my own once more and I use it to my advantage.

_I don’t know how to deal with people who seem to care. I don’t understand **why** you care. I can’t… the memories are too much. No one’s ever cared about me before. I’m an only child and my parents were all too eager to give me to Ryan. I tried talking to them about the abuse I suffered from him but… they thought it was good. Thought it would turn me into the perfect daughter that they always wanted. They knew and they encouraged him. And Ryan… I was just his pet. Something to be hurt when he was angry or fucked when he was horny. I never had a choice in the matter._

“How long were you with him?”

My breath hitched painfully in my throat and I rapidly shook my head, a whimper slipping out.

“It’s alright Mina. You can tell me. How long were you with him?”

There was a clear hesitation before my mental voice sounded, meek, and haltingly. _Seven years. I was with him for seven years._

A chorus of furious growls sounded throughout the cavern and I realized with a jolt that either he was relaying everything to the others, or they too were in my mind.

_I can’t just shut it off. It’s the memories are always **there** , taunting me, just waiting to drag me down into the darkness until I’m drowning. I can’t… ignore it. I can’t take it anymore. I just… I want it to stop. I need it to **end.** And I am incapable of ending it on my own. Please David. I can’t live like this anymore._

**“Sleep.”**

The command echoed in my mind before my eyes rolled back in my head.

* * *

The boys were silent as David brushed a strand of Mina’s hair from her face. All three of them were radiating fury like they’ve never known, but even as angry as they were, they knew to keep silent until their leader spoke. And speak he did.

“We should have killed him much slower.”

“We didn’t know the full extent. We reacted rashly before we had all of the information. But I agree, we should have killed him _much_ slower.” Marko’s voice was tinged with a familiar darkness.

“Well, we could always go after her parents, give them exactly what they deserve.” Paul seemed almost excited.

Dwayne, who was watching his leader carefully, still hadn’t spoken a word.

David barely looked over his shoulder with a sigh. “Out with it, Dwayne, before you burn a hole in my jacket.”

“Are you going to grant her wish?” Dwayne’s voice was quiet as always, but there was an underlying darkness and fury that the other three had rarely heard before; furious didn’t even begin to cover what he was.

David stared down at the sleeping girl. “I don’t know.”

“Do you _want_ to?” Dwayne stepped closer.

David frowned. “No. I don’t want her dead, and I certainly don’t want to be the one to kill her.”

“What do you want, then?”

David’s frown morphed into a scowl. “I want her to join us. I want to know what her smile looks like. I want to hear her laugh. I want… her to be happy.” By the time he finished, David sounded angry and confused.

Dwayne had relaxed little by little as David had spoken. “Then I think you’ve made your decision.” There was a pause before a hand landed on David’s shoulder. “Let’s go find her parents.”

Amber eyes that were once ice-blue locked onto matching eyes that were once brown. With twisted grins that showed fangs and amber eyes that shown like fire, the boys took flight.

* * *

When I was awake again, I was much calmer. My internal clock told me that it was just after sunset once more. It took me several minutes to realize why I felt so relaxed; fingers were slowly carding through my hair, gently getting tangles out. My eyes blinked open and I turned my head, so my face was no longer buried in a pillow. I caught sight of Dwayne, sitting calmly with his back against the wall; I was half in his lap.

He smiled kindly down at me when he noticed I was awake. “Evening sleeping beauty.”

A light blush dusted my cheeks and I sighed softly, leaning into his touch. “Evening…” My eyes slipped closed again.

A soft chuckle echoed in my ears. “Enjoying the treatment?”

“Mmmm… yes. I’ve never had someone touch me like this before.”

“You know, if you wanted, you could have this all the time.”

Confusion caused my eyebrows to furrow as I blinked my eyes open lazily. I tilted my head back enough to look up at him. “Huh?”

“You could join us. We’d welcome you happily. We’d never abandon you, or treat you like you were nothing. You’d be our equal, our sister.” Dwayne kept carding his fingers gently through my hair as he spoke, keeping me calm. “Your trauma is very real, and we understand. If you joined us, you wouldn’t have to face your darkness alone ever again; we would share the burden. You’d never be alone. You wouldn’t have to hide how you feel; we won’t shame you for it.”

I blinked, my mind slow to process his words due to the grogginess still clouding my mind, as well as how relaxed him playing with my hair made me feel. “Why?”

“Other than the fact that you know what we are? We like you.”

“I’ve never really fit in anywhere.”

With one of his hands never stilling in my hair, Dwayne slowly eased me into a sitting position, pulling me close so my head was on his shoulder. “You fit in with us.” His voice was quieter before, softer.

“Why isn’t David telling me all of this?”

Dwayne snorted. “David isn’t one for… emotion, unless it’s anger. Paul’s too excitable and Marko is too… sharp.”

I smiled briefly, almost tiredly. “You’re the gentle one.”

Dwayne actually laughed at that. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

“You’re being gentle right now. One arm wrapped around my waist, but it’s a feather-light touch; the opposite of Ryan. I could pull away if I wanted. Your hand in my hair has been as gentle as possible this entire time… It’s nice.”

Dwayne smiled. “Yeah, I guess I am.” His smile half-dropped and he became serious once more. “Will you join us? Or do you still want David to end things for you?”

I was silent for a long moment, thinking things over. _They want me to join them. **But death sounds so peaceful.** But I won’t be alone anymore. For the first time in my life, someone is willing to stand by me, to help me instead of mocking me. **They’ll leave you.** No… they won’t. They’ve already said that. **Eternity sounds exhausting.** Not if I’m not alone._

“Mina?”

I snapped out of my thoughts and lifted my head off Dwayne’s shoulder enough that I could lock eyes with him.

“Are you alright?”

I smiled softly. _He’s so concerned._ “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Do you have an answer?”

Without my smile faltering, or my eyes wavering from his, I spoke again. “Yes.”

I was relieved when he didn’t misunderstand me; his brown eyes lit up and his smile widened. “Really?”

I nodded again, a soft giggle slipping out with how excited he suddenly sounded; it reminded me of Paul. “Yeah, really. I’ll join you guys. You’ve convinced me.”

* * *

Nearly a week later, after David's blood had worked its way through my system, the boys were leading me to a section of the cavern I hadn't been before. David was leading the way, Dwayne was at my side, with Paul and Marko bringing up the rear.

"What are you four planning?"

"You have to wait and see, chica. It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes at Paul's answer, even as he and Marko exchanged looks, Marko's 'famous' Cheshire grin on his face.

"You know that just makes me even more suspicious, right?"

"Trust us."

I looked up at Dwayne, my eyebrows furrowing before I nodded once. He flashed me a brief smile before focusing ahead of him. I continued to follow, falling back into silence. My mind was whirling with possibilities, but I couldn't settle on just one.

"You're thinking too loud." David's voice was teasing.

I flushed, casting my eyes downward. "Sorry... "

I jerked to a stop when David spun around, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him again. "You don't need to apologize. I was teasing. I didn't mean it."

I bit my lip and nodded slightly. His hand dropped, releasing my chin, and he turned back around, continuing on. With a light tug on my wrist, Dwayne got me walking again and we followed after David once more. Soon, I saw the unmistakable light of candle flames flickering off the stone. We approached the light and, upon entering a large opening in the cave, I nearly dropped to my knees at the sight that greeted me

My parents were tied up neatly, with gags in their mouths to keep them silent, in the center of the room, unconscious. They were bleeding from head wounds, or rather, they had been bleeding at one point; I smelt no fresh blood.

"W-what... " I was at a loss for words. It was clear that they had been in the room for several days at least.

"We found them. Thought you might enjoy them being your first."

My eyes flickered between the forms of my brothers, various emotions filling me.

"Who... who's idea was this?"

Paul grinned widely, showing off his fangs, as he held up a hand. "That would be me."

Without hesitation, I stepped closer to Paul and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Paul wrapped his arms around me briefly. "No problem little sista."

I pulled back and turned back to my parents. My mother was awake now and when she saw me, she began to scream around her gag, incoherent insults spewing from her mouth like vitriol. I felt the bloodlust slowly begin to well up inside me and I allowed my vampire visage to come forward; my mother's words rapidly shifted to shrieks of terror, clear even through the gag. Her sounds woke my father even as I stalked closer, a twisted smirk on my face that could rival Marko's Cheshire grin. I silenced my mother in the only way I felt fitting, tearing into her throat with my fangs and greedily drinking the blood that filled my mouth; her shrieks died as swiftly as she did. When her heart was silenced and power thrummed in my veins, I pulled away from her, turning my eyes that I knew where glowing like flames onto my terrified father.

"Did you miss me, Daddy?" I stepped closer to him and he tried to flinch from me; I chuckled darkly and gripped his collar tightly. "You handed me over to a monster; why are you surprised I become one myself?" His eyes widened further and he struggled desperately in my grasp. I took out his gag and pleas spilled forth from his mouth like a waterfall; they fell on deaf ears. "You deserve this. I didn't." I buried my fangs in his jugular, spraying blood all over my face and the walls; his scream pierced the air and I relished in the taste of fear in his blood.

When he was dead, I drew back, letting go of his collar and letting him drop to the rocky ground. I turned to face my brothers as I licked my lips clean of blood. Dwayne was watching me with smoldering eyes, the others wearing matching grins.

"Well?" David's tone was expectant as he smoked a cigarette.

I flashed my fangs at him in a grin. "Satisfying.

Paul practically howled with laughter, the sound echoing sharply off the rock of the walls, floor, and ceiling; Marko joined him in his laughter, and David chuckled.

"Good. Dwayne, have fun. Let's go boys."

I watched, confused, as Paul and Marko, still laughing, followed David out of the room.

"Where are... " I trailed off as I caught the look in Dwayne's eyes.

He stalked forward, his eyes nearly black. I stood where I was, warmth spreading in my gut, watching him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and slowly pulled me to him, his tongue coming out to clean the blood off my face. When my face was clean, his lips met mine in a near-animalistic kiss that had me weakening at the knees. I moaned and he used it to his advantage, slipping his tongue in my mouth to tangle with mine. I slipped a hand in his hair just as he did the same to me, nipping at his bottom lip before sucking on his tongue; I shivered at his growl. Warmth pooled in my gut and between my thighs, the scent of desire slowly thickening the air. When he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning when I felt his hardness pressing against my core. His lips left mine, trailing along my jaw, down to my neck. I tilted my head back with half-lidded eyes, sighing in pleasure as he began to nibble and suck at my throat. I breathed his name and he growled, pinning me to the wall and grinding against me. His scent was slowly making my head spin; earth, musk, and desire curling around each other until all I could think about was how much I wanted him.

I pushed at the lapels of his jacket, and he pulled back just enough to allow it to slide off his shoulders. He set me on my feet and with a smirk on his face, he sloughed off his boots and shed his pants with practiced ease. With him standing proudly before me, I eyed him like someone that hadn't eaten in weeks and he was a feast. I hesitantly reached up, my hands hovering over his chest before I touched him with a soft exhale. Seeing his encouraging, and heated, grin, I continued, slowly mapping the planes and angles of his chest, abdomen, and hips.

I glanced down and moaned lowly, slowly dragging a hand across his pelvis, enclosing the base of his erect cock in a firm grip that had a low grunt slipping from him. A hand cupped my cheek and I looked up, looking up at him and then back down as I slowly, gently, pulled my hand up and down his length. I swiped my thumb across the tip when my hand came up and squeezed lightly at the base every time my hand went back down. A soft growl stilled my movements and I looked up a bit abashed only to be caught by the fierce heat in his eyes.

“Enjoying yourself?” he purred.

I shuddered but held his gaze, trailing soft hands across the crest of his hips, and back up his chest. “Yes. You’re beautiful.”

He chuckled darkly and helped me remove my top, my bra being removed faster than I could acknowledge. His fingers deftly opened the button of my jean shorts and pulled down the zipper. He slowly kneeled as he pushed them down my legs; I wasn’t wearing underwear. Now he looked up at me, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief to match the heat.

“My turn,” he rumbled. His hands gripped my hips before his tongue met my sex. One of my hands was placed on his shoulder and the other suddenly tangled in his hair as I gasped in pleasured surprise. A few more licks and my legs started to buckle; he helped me lay down, keeping my legs spread around him.

A predatory grin slipped onto his face as he stroked my body, gently kneading my breasts and rolling the tips as I moaned at the sensations. His hands slid down, grasping my hips briefly before drifting down my legs, only to glide back up and tease my clit, lightly rolling it as I squirmed. Holding my hips firmly, he lay between my thighs, licking at my bud as I whimpered, twitching under his hold. He glanced up at me with fiery golden eyes, catching my heated gaze for a moment before he began attacking my sex with vigor. My moans and cries grew louder, hips fighting his grasp as my legs slid up, desperate for purchase as he wound me tighter. My body was tense as a coiled spring, I trembled as he took my clit in my mouth, teeth grazing feather-light as he suckled. I threw my head back with a voiceless cry, cumming hard; my hips tried vainly to snap in his iron grip as my body curled up and convulsed.

As I slowly came down from my high, Dwayne crawled up my body, licking and nipping as he went, causing little moans to slip from my mouth. Covering me with his body, he teased my entrance as his teeth grazed my neck and I whimper, writhing under him. He slipped inside to the hilt as I ground myself against him, rocking and making soft cries of need at the feel and weight of him.

“Hold onto me.”

His voice was deep and husky with arousal, nearly a growl; I shuddered. His hands moved to my ass, grabbing tight as I locked my arms around his neck. Lifting me, he leaned back, settling me in his lap as I moved my legs to wrap around his waist. Raising me easily by the grip he had, he brought my hips down just as his own pushed up; I cried out loudly as he buried himself in me. Maintaining his grip, he rolled into me, setting a slow pace as I clung to him, face buried in his neck as I moaned in time with his languid thrusts. He kept the leisurely, frustrating, rhythm even as I started keening, my body writhing against his in an effort to increase contact. Digging my nails into his back even as I mouthed at his chest, grazing over a firm pectoral with round teeth before I rested my cheek against his chest, sweat clinging to our skin. I continued to try to work my hips against his own though my attempts to move faster were blocked by his firm grasp as he easily kept the infuriatingly sedate pace. Slow minutes passed as I whined and arched into him, nearly driven mad with the need for release.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he purred, tilting his head to graze gentle teeth below my ear; I felt his smile as I whined again.

I tilted my head, inviting more contact, still trying to grind into him. I suddenly screamed when he snapped his hips up hard, clinging tighter to him, my body clenching as he changed pace and plunged deep; he brought my hips down to meet his with faster, more forceful movements. I nearly choked on a cry as I trembled and tensed, surging towards climax as he thrust in swift, tight motions deep to my core. My voice rose as an intense orgasm washed over me, whole body shaking in his embrace as the sensations overwhelmed me, my vision whiting out.

Gradually, I came back to myself. Gentle hands were carding through my hair again and I realized with a start that I tasted blood. My eyes popping open, I quickly understood why; my mouth was clasped onto Dwayne’s shoulder, my fangs were buried in his skin. I released him, gently pulling my fangs out. I lapped at the blood and bite, sealing it; he tasted divine. I licked my lips just as he pulled from my throat, sealing the wound he had created as well. Our lips and tongue met in a loving kiss and I could feel the bond between us thrumming with new strength. He pulled back and rested his forward against mine, smiling at me.

“Never alone, eh?”

I returned his smile with my own crooked grin. “Never alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on this chapter being two separate chapters but...I decided against it and just put them together since they weren't very long. At the same time, the sex scene was not actually originally planned and this chapter turned out much longer than planned. I'm still not going to split them though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and if some were reading hoping for a David/OC only to get a Dwayne/OC one... I'm sorry. It just spun out of control for me. I swear this was originally supposed to be a David/OC story (as he's my favorite and I didn't think I liked Dwayne like that...) but... Look, I'm sorry but this is what you get.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the last like three hours. It's currently 4:00 in the morning. Please inform me of any mistakes so that I may fix them. Not much proofreading is going into this right now. I'm gonna post, go to bed, and proofread tomorrow.


End file.
